creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tiololo
Archive 1 · Archive 2 Hit the " New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). File:Cats_1.jpg File:Cats2.jpg File:Cats3.jpg File:Cats5.jpg File:Cats6.jpg File:Cats4.jpg ---- Re: No problem; I'll give it a look. I would've responded sooner, but my internet has been down since Tuesday afternoon. Looks like you've got a lot of support already. Good luck! Jay Ten (talk) 15:20, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :With the amount of support you have, it won't take very long. I can't give you a specific time just yet. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:37, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, Travis has to do it. I haven't had the chance to talk to him about it due to my internet issues, so that's why I have no clue. I'll talk to him about it this evening. ::Jay Ten (talk) 15:46, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I updated Mental, It's definitely not final yet, but I improved it A LOT, so check it out, also should I add more stuff to the story after the ending, or during the main part? CptHrki (talk) 19:12, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Cpt Re Profile Pic Really? You don't know who that is? Tsk, tsk, tsk. That is Leather Face from the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre, a film so magnificent it is on permanent display in New York's Museum of Modern Art. That shot is from a particularly tender scene where he ponders where all these pesky teenagers are coming from and why they keep barging into his home. "Have cat to be kitten me": is Empy aware of this punography and what, pray tell, was his reaction? Careful, I've gotten into pun wars with him and innocent bystanders have been seriously hurt. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:02, August 7, 2015 (UTC) thanks Re: App I'd love to vote on your app, but I honestly haven't been around enough to know for sure whether you're qualified or not. So I think I'll abstain. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:24, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Based on what I've seen your app has a pretty much 100% chance of being passed. All you have to do now is wait. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:34, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Whenever Empy decides to pass it. I personally would have just passed it right away (as I don't view rollback apps as that big of a deal). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:46, August 7, 2015 (UTC) 'gratz Congrats, your app has passed and you've been bumped up to rollback. Let me know if you have any questions about your new rights. (How to use them for example.) You can choose to add this template: to your user page if you so choose. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:42, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Welcome aboard. If you ever have any questions, always feel free to ask. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! I am glad to see that your Rollback app passed. Welcome to the next level. If you ever need some help in using your new found powers, feel free to contact me or any of the other admins, as we have all spent some time in the neon green glam that is the Rollback. Best of luck, and welcome to the staff! Banningk1979 (talk) 05:35, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations on becoming a rollbacker. SoPretentious 05:43, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Congratulations, again :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Genre Listing You recently added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please check the Genre Listing and observe specific rules number one. SoPretentious 09:14, August 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Places category Yeah, I add places to all my pastas because they all take place in Humboldt County and many of them also loosely link together. For instance Arcta high is the school in The Gym Teacher, Clown Dogs and Sons of Odin. In The Gym Teacher the girls babbling on about the school play in the library are the same girls from Clown Dogs and the homicide detectives at the end of the story are the same detectives from The Long List, there is also a reference to Looks Like We Got a Live One Here, Boys and Sons of Odin hidden in there. The Samoa bridge, the bridge Garbage jumps off of in Under a Rotting Sky, is the same bridge Rosemary overdoses on heroin under in Rumpelstiltskin. Old town Eureka is where He Was a New Man takes places and the history of that area is told in Nightingale. I like to pepper my work with little Easter eggs and a lot of readers have noticed it and really enjoy it. I'm thinking of writing a story about the local farmer's market and having every character I've ever had in a pasta buying gourmet prosciutto from my newest villain (guess what it's made of--he he he). Now, reFURing to your CATastrophic puns, don't take this PURsenal, I did think they are PAWesome, but beCLAWS I have a HIStory of TAILing a pun or two I can get a CATitude. Ha ha--your turn (are you catching this Empy?) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:05, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Whoa, I'm really felineing like I let the cat out of the bag. Looks like you got the lion's share of the cat calls. UnFURtunaltely mine were pretty clawful, while yours seemed pawsatively purfect. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:51, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Holder of Booty: boring. You've got to have strong characters and a narrative arc to fuck someone's world up. Check out this dark as night love story: Interview with a Nolo. One of my favorite pastas ever. You might not be the same after you read it. He he he. CATch you later. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:50, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Oops, Interview with a Nullo. Renaming When you rename a page, only leave a redirect if it's an older page. If it's a recently uploaded story, make sure to uncheck the redirect box. Also, if a story is obviously going to be deleted, I wouldn't waste my time renaming it. Just wanted to drop off those bits of info. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 12:46, August 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: your crotch LMAO, Interview with a Nullo: great story or greatest story on the wiki? Yeah, that was pretty much my first reaction but after pondering it I came to the conclusion that it was the darkest love story I'd ever read, about giving up the most private parts of yourself in order to please your lover, and how some lovers are so selfish that even after you have given them nearly all of yourself to them they will still insist on more, until nothing is left. After the initial shock wore off I found it a very profound tale about human relationships. That profile pic is the one and only Iggy Pop, the o.g. gutter punk. I love the beatific look of innocence on his face, long before he began shooting up speed and heroin and rolling in broken glass. "I'm the world's forgotten boy. The one who searches to destroy!" HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:58, August 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Well, unfortunately, I can't do what you suggested? Do you know it feels doing tons of projects under a nearing deadline, and writing essays about corrupt politicians almost no one gets to care, plus some sick translating from English to Espanol? It feels sick. I'm Atlas as of now, and it looks like I'll be occupied for a long time. But just a friendly reminder: Always call me Ruckus, not Rukus. I know it doesn't make much sense, but I beg of you, for my and your sake. By the way, go check my latest blog. Be sure you have some more pairs of pants and under wears, because that blog's gonna fuck your mind up. If you're pettily lazy, search Sad Satan... I feel evil, so evil... RuckusQuantum 12:10, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: In my opinion, if a story is more than a day or two old, you should leave a redirect (we don't have a set time). And it's normal for the box to be automatically checked. As for other rollbacks leaving them, they're likely doing so on older pages (hopefully). It's not a huge deal regardless, but it's just not really necessary to leave a redirect to a page that hasn't likely been linked to multiple locations. We just try to keep the redirects from piling up anymore than they have to. Jay Ten (talk) 13:55, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Love DBZ!!!! Total Freizza Fan!!Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:47, September 1, 2015 (UTC) YouTube and You Hey, the things at the top of your talk page are broken, because of a major XSS vulnerability in the code that powers them. You should change them to , then they'll work :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:53, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, glad I could help out. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:23, September 4, 2015 (UTC) WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE FUCKING CATS!!!1Dogssmileatme (talk) 17:35, September 2, 2015 (UTC) New Stand-Alone pasta Hey, would love some feedback from you on my latest pasta, Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 16:43, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Rinskuro13 (talk) 13:03, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Contest Judging Hey, been awhile! Yeah, I was just going to let you post one or two reviews and then try my best to follow your lead. I'll be sure to read everything carefully again before I start judging. Of course :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:17, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Week of inactivity Thanks. I've been admin longer than a week, though (like 5 weeks). SoPretentious 01:30, October 4, 2015 (UTC) David Leatherhoff's Contest Entry I asked user:Underscorre if he could look for any existing copies of it on the internet and he had this to say: "I've run it through Tineye and ImageRaider (the former of which is generally considered to have a better algorithm for this kinda thing than Google does), as well as running it through Google Images again (you never know, personalized results can be weird) and I can't find anything. I've also searched some relevant terms, and I couldn't find anything in that either. As far as I can tell, that image doesn't exist anywhere else on the internet. Looking at it, the character models look less like those that are found in Afraid of Monsters, and more like those you might see in Roblox. To me, the picture seems to have been created by the artist in a separate game (using the same kind of tools you might use in Roblox/Minecraft) and screen-capped from there. Given that it's unlikely the artist created the textures used, and they certainly didn't create the game engine, I'll leave it up to you to decide whether or not it's the artist's original work." I'm leaving the decision up to you, however, I won't be around to judge on the 10th as I be away at a family thing that I don't want to go to *grumbles*. So, if you decide to reinstate it after that point, I probably won't be able to judge it in time. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:23, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Rinskuro! I thought I'd drop by and leave a quick reminder that the judging is supposed to end tomorrow for the Creepy Art Contest. I apologize if I come across as pushy, I just want to be respectful to those that submitted the artwork and the judging date shifted a time or two which doesn't help matters XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:07, October 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Rinskuro, I've notified the winners and added the overall winner to the main page, as well as doing the category stuff with the blogs. Thanks for organizing this whole thing! | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:56, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Recent Edit Regarding this edit, the acronym is SPUG not SPAG. SoPretentious 20:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I'm sorry I got so worried and asked Empyre about what I should do if you couldn't finish grading in time. I hope you get to where you can come back on regularly soon, I miss you! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:20, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Heya. I'm the author of Sister Mary, which you recently deleted. I ain't mad, just wondering why you did so. Don't mean to pester you. I'll be around when you reply. Samael Mr Irregular (talk) 02:47, October 11, 2015 (UTC) You have to be kitten me ! (test) Rinskuro13(talk) 13:01, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Rinskuro13(talk) 13:02, October 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: No problem. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:57, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: SPUG Spelling, punctuation, usage, and grammar. SoPretentious 07:06, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Just curious Hey, Rins! Long time no talk. I miss talking to you, to be honest. And I know this is quite pointless, but my curiosity is stirring me bad. How's your graphic artist life? I hope you've been improving, because myself I am... MUCH (and I'm about design my next font!). I'm just concerned, or maybe invasive of someone's life. If you don't want to answer me, then it's okay. RuckusQuantum 09:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Great to see you! Well, Pasta of the Month is no longer a thing until a solution is come up with to stop cheating the polls. Other than that, not a lot has changed. Merry Christmas, Rin! :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:30, December 25, 2015 (UTC)